A New Family
by KyraLove
Summary: Matt et Rebekah sont ensemble depuis près de 6 ans, il envisage d'être transformé pour vivre pour l'éternité avec sa belle. Seulement voilà, la famille de Rebekah et ses amis, qu'il considère comme sa famille, sont ennemis. Ils décident donc d'inviter tout le monde sous le même toit afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Matt & Rebekah, Klaus & Caroline, Kol & Elena.


**C'est ma première fiction de l'univers de The Vampire Diaries et mon premier crossover, alors j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement :( Seul l'histoire est à moi et rien qu'à moi, mais je suis prête à faire le sacrifice de la partager avec vous mdrr**

**N'oublier pas de visiter ma page facebook ;)**

**Enjoy xD**

***° Matt et Rebekah °***

Appartement de New York.

Alors que Matt était en train de se préparer pour sa dernière journée d'examen à la fac, Rebekah, elle, était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner à son petit ami. Elle pris la cafetière et versa un peu de café dans un mug avant de le poser sur la table, à côté de l'assiette remplie de pancakes, au même moment, Matt fit son entrée dans la pièce.

- Wouah, le petit-déjeuner, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter, ma chérie.

- J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était oublié.

- Vraiment? Même ce que j'ai fais hier soir ou ce matin ? dit-elle d'un air coquin.

- Oh non, les marques dans mon dos sont encore là pour me le rappeler, mais tu pourras te faire pardonner ce soir, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le baiser devint plus passionné et il la souleva pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement vers le cou, s'attardant vers l'épaule gauche, puis descendirent lentement vers sa poitrine. Alors qu'il faisait pareil de l'autre côté, sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche la maintenait contre lui, tandis que son autre main lui caressait les fesses. Il lui embrassa lentement la poitrine à travers le tissu, la faisant frissonner. Sa main quitta ses fesses et passa rapidement sous le chemisier de la jeune femme afin de la glisser dans son dos, puis, il la plaqua contre lui. Son intimité se frotta contre la sienne, et la bosse de son pantalon excita la vampire plus que de raison. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa poitrine pour reprendre possession de sa bouche tout en laissant sa langue titiller son cou au passage. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de Matt, il s'écarta brutalement et alla s'asseoir à table laissant Rebekah dans tous ses états.

- D'accord, on va dire que je l'ai méritée, dit-elle fair-play.

Après que Matt ait fini son déjeuner, il attrapa ses affaires, embrassa une dernière fois la vampire et partit vers la fac en lui disant

- On terminera ça ce soir. J'appellerai les filles en chemin, en espérant qu'elles soient déjà debout.

- D'accord, à ce soir. Et bonne merde pour tes examens mon chéri.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et malgré les disputes, les obstacles ou encore le fait que leurs familles respectives ne s'aimaient pas, eux, ils n'avaient jamais cesser. Au contraire, leur amour ne s'était que renforcé davantage. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidés, avec beaucoup de réticence de la part de Rebekah, de tous les inviter à passer l'été dans le manoir de New-York. Seul Finn et Elijah étaient au courant pour le moment et c'était ce dernier qui avait eu l'idée d'accueillir tout le monde au manoir car leur appartement était trop petit. Matt se chargeait de prévenir Elena, Caroline, Jeremy et Bonnie tandis que Rebekah devait prévenir ses frères.

Elle se prépara psychologiquement à la journée qui l'attendait tout en rangeant rapidement l'appartement. Shopping, courses et spa était prévu. Bien que tout ceci semblait excitant, cela n'enchantait pas la jeune fille, la journée s'annonçait monotone, ennuyeuse bref sans saveur. Et toutes ses journées étaient comme celle ci depuis plusieurs mois, les seuls moment où elle ne s'ennuyait pas était quand elle allait voir ses frères ou quand Matt rentrait de la fac ou de son job. Oui, bien qu'elle ait un petit ami et deux de ses frères à ses côtés, la plus jeune des originels se sentait seule. Elle n'avait personne pour faire les magasins avec elle, personne à qui parler, aucune présence féminine avec qui passer ses ennuyeuses journées.  
Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'elle vivait à New-York avec Matt et pourtant elle ne s'était attachée à personne. Évidemment, le jeune homme lui avait présenté quelques amies rencontrées à la fac mais elles n'étaient en rien intéressantes et puis à quoi cela servait de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui allait t'accuser d'être un monstre avant de mourir une petite cinquantaine d'années plus tard. Non, bien que la solitude lui pesait, Rebekah avait décidé de ne plus souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un en ne s'attachant à plus personne. C'était mieux ainsi.  
Après avoir été sûre que tout était propre, elle attrapa son sac à main et ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement.

***° Caroline & Elena °***

Appartement de San Francisco

Toc toc toc

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- J'arrive, cria-t-elle, enfin, il lui semblait avoir criée ou peut-être avait-elle juste marmonnée...

TOC TOC TOC

Elle grogna.

Elle est sourde ou quoi ? Elle peut pas faire moins de bruits ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop lumineux, beaucoup trop lumineux.

TOC TOC TOC

Poussant un gémissement, Elena ouvrit les yeux.

Ah ben non, on frappait pas à la porte, c'était à l'intérieur de sa tête que ça cognait.

Elle se redressa lentement en se tenant le crâne comme si elle allait le perdre. Elle laissa errer son regard sur la pièce.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

On les avaient embarquées sur un bateau pendant qu'elles dormaient ou quoi ?

Elle remplit un verre d'eau qu'elle but presque d'une traite. A défaut du goût, au moins elle voyait claire maintenant, enfin, plus ou moins.

Elena fit couler son bain avant de se diriger vers l'évier d'un pas lent. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice et se brossa les dents, assise sur les toilettes. Elle avait pris ensuite la brosse à cheveux dans le tiroir et au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit mais non moins bruyant : Oh mon dieu !

Ses cheveux étaient dans un état qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, ce qu'il restait de son mascara avait coulé et s'était étalé et mélangé à son fond de teint en couche brunâtre sous les yeux et sur les joues. Elle se lava vite le visage et se brossa les cheveux.

Elle arrêta l'eau du bain et y fit couler de l'essence de vanille. Puis elle se déshabilla rapidement et elle se glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude.

La chaleur de l'eau l'enveloppa comme un cocon apaisant et sécurisant, l'odeur de vanille s'élevait dans la pièce et lui chatouilla les narines. Elle fermait les yeux un instant pour profiter du moment de calme qui s'offrait à elle.

Quand l'eau devint froide, elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette bien chaude. C'est une chose qu'elle se plaisait à faire, c'était pour elle, comme s'enfermer dans une petite bulle de calme apaisant et de chaleur. C'était quelque chose qui la mettait de bonne humeur dès le matin.

Elle finit par quitter son havre de paix et enfila un peignoir puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds.  
Elle prit 2 tasses dans une armoire qu'elle remplit de sang avant de jeter les poches vides dans la poubelle sous l'évier. Elle allait réveiller sa meilleure amie quand elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, qu'elle sortit rapidement de sa poche. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Elena quand elle vit qu'elle venait de recevoir un message de Matt, sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle lut le contenu. Tout compte fait, son petit rituel ne suffirait pas à la mettre de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée.  
Elle reposa son téléphone sur le bar en soupirant et pris une des tasses avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Caroline. Elle ouvrit la porte, alluma la petite lampe du bureau, parcouru la chambre en quelques enjambées et déposa la tasse sur la table de nuit, alluma également la lampe qui était sur celle-ci puis elle se tourna vers Caroline. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, elle avait oublié de se démaquiller car son crayon et son mascara avaient coulés en une petite couche noire sous les yeux, Elena esquissa un sourire quand elle vit un peu de bave séchée sur le menton de son amie. Elle avait, non elles avaient passées une soirée mouvementée, oh rien de méchant, elles avaient bu beaucoup, dansées, draguées, bref, elles s'étaient amusées jusqu'à 5h, la fermeture du club, elles étaient toutes deux vachement entamées quand elles étaient rentrées et Dieu sait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'un vampire soit ne serait-ce que "pompette". Malgré cette soirée bien arrosée et qui a fini de façon horrible pour le bien de leurs têtes et de leurs estomacs, elle souriait, elle avait l'air d'être tellement bien qu'Elena ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de la réveiller. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elles étaient attendues et elles seraient en retard si elle ne la réveillait pas maintenant. Elle posa donc une main légèrement mal assurée sur l'épaule de son amie et la secoua doucement en lui murmurant de se réveiller, il lui fallut réessayer plusieurs fois avant d'avoir un grognement en guise de réponse. Elle joignit sa main libre à celle sur Caroline et la secoua un peu plus fermement. La jeune vampire papillonna des yeux quelques minutes avant de les poser sur son amie qui l'accueillait avec un petit sourire désolé.  
- J'aurais aimé te laisser dormir, malheureusement on risque d'être en retard et de se faire tuer.  
- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, je te comprends, c'est qu'elle est effrayante quand elle s'énerve.  
- Ouais.  
- Il est quelle heure?  
- Environ 12h. Bon, ton sang est sur la table, j'ai fais couler de l'eau pour ton bain.  
- Oh je t'aime  
- Moi aussi, pouffa-t-elle, prends ton temps, dit elle en refermant la porte, avant de réapparaître, mais pas trop, n'oublie pas on nous attends, TIC TOC.  
Elle finit par quitter la pièce et laisser Caroline se préparer.  
C'était leur petite routine bien à elles, la première debout entreprenait de réveiller l'autre avec une tasse de sang. Bien souvent, ça finissait en cris, en larmes -de rire évidemment- en lancer d'objet, de temps en temps en douche surprise, en course poursuite, éventrage d'oreillers et pour terminer en cesser-le-feu ou en repli dans la salle de bain. Finalement, la paix se faisait autour d'une tasse de sang chaud aromatisée, la plupart du temps à la cannelle. L'humeur du jour dépendait le plus souvent du réveil, si le réveil était mouvemente mais joyeux, le reste de la journée le serait tout autant, si l'importunée était agressive, c'est qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas quitter la chaleur de son lit, elle faisait donc la gueule le début de la journée mais après ça allait mieux mais si au contraire le réveil était calme alors ça annonçait une mauvaise journée car ça voulait dire que l'une d'elles n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser et qu'elle avait en coup de blues et la plupart du temps, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pour Elena, aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours et la raison était le message de Matt.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas tout de suite en tout cas et pour ça il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Elle jeta un œil à l'appartement, il était en désordre, propre mais en désordre.

Elle allait devoir ranger mais avant, elle devait aller vite se préparer. Elle enfila une petite tunique verte qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Elle mit quelques bijoux puis elle entreprit de s'attacher les cheveux en un simple chignon et de se maquiller légèrement, une fois prête, elle retourna dans la salle à manger, du travail l'attendait.

Elle alluma la chaîne hi-fi et alors que "Addicted to love" s'élevait dans l'appartement, elle commença à se déhancher tout en rangeant.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle admira son travail puis, satisfaite, elle fit chauffer deux tasses de sang dans le micro-ondes, elle attrapa la boîte de cannelle dans une armoire et pris deux bâtonnets qu'elle glissa dans le sang chaud quand l'appareil s'arrêta. Elle entra dans la chambre de Caroline sans toquer, posa la tasse sur le bureau puis ouvrit la porte qui menait à leur salle de bain commune, elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Allez ma belle, finis de rêvassez, tu sors de ton bain et tu te bouges, j'ai pas envie de finir en hachis, faisant sursauter Caroline.

- Je vais te tuer. Toi, les filles, toi, je vous hais, grogna-t-elle.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, même si tu le voulais, ta tasse est sur le bureau.

- Oh, donne-la-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Caroline, ignorant la modestie de son amie.

- Oh que non, si je te la donne alors que tu es dans ton bain, tu vas te prélasser dedans, et on va être en retard. Tu la veux ? Tu te bouge.

- C'est définitif, je te hais, affirma Caroline.

Elena eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte pour éviter l'eau lancée par sa meilleure amie.

- Bouge tes fesses vampiriques ou je te les botte. Et n'oublie pas de nettoyer l'eau que tu as foutue partout, cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Elena quitta la chambre de Caroline et s'installa devant la télévision en attendant qu'elle soit prête. Après vingt minutes de zapping intensif, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la jeune vampire se tourna vers la porte en se concentrant sur ses sens pour savoir qui ça pouvait être. Reconnaissant l'odeur, elle éteignit la télévision et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Eh, salut Paige, dit elle en faisant la bise à la sorcière et elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Paige entre et son hôte referma la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière prit le manteau qu'elle rangea dans un placard avant de crier pour se faire entendre de sa meilleure amie, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Vieille habitude humaine qui bizarrement n'avait pas disparue en six ans dans la peau d'un vampire.

- CARO ! PAIGE EST LA.

- Elle dort encore, demanda Paige, ahurie.

- Oui et non. Je te sers quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivi de près par son invité.

- Un café s'il te plaît. Elle s'assit sur une chaise haute du bar.

- Disons qu'on est sorties hier soir en boîte et on a bu. On est rentrées tard et on s'est levées il y a environ 1h. Mais tu la connais quand elle ne veut pas se lever, elle râle et reste coincée dans la baignoire. Heureusement qu'on doit aller au manoir sinon elle dormirait toujours.

- Ouais, un peu comme toi alors, la taquina Paige, vous pourriez être de vraies sœurs que franchement ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme une insulte.

- Eh, merci bien, c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça.

- Salut à toi aussi Caroline, rigola Paige.

Caroline était habillée d'un bustier jaune canari, d'un pantalon moulant noir, elle avait bouclés ses cheveux et surlignés de noir ses yeux. Elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier en passant le bras au-dessus du bar tout en embrassant Paige sur la joue.

- Bonjour, dit elle avec un grand sourire, elle fit mine de chercher quelque chose du regard dans l'appartement, puis elle se tourna vers Paige.

- Ils sont où mes petits bouts ?

- Je les ai déposé au Manoir, au moins, je suis sûre que tu passeras sans trop de retard.

- Méchant. Vilaine fille.

- Bon, et si on y allait, demanda Elena en rigolant. On est déjà en retard, j'ai pas envie que Piper ne me pulvérise.

Les filles prirent leurs affaires puis elles s'accrochèrent à Paige, qui s'éclipsa, les emportant avec elle.

Elles réapparurent toutes les trois, dix kilomètres plus loin, dans le manoir familial des Halliwell. Les jeunes vampires furent accueillies par deux petites paires de bras, des têtes amusées et attendries mais surtout un regard noir. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de l'ignorer quelques instants.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dirent-elles en même temps tout en s'accroupissant.

- Coucou bonhomme, salua Caroline en s'adressant à la petite tête blonde qui enserrai ses épaules.

- Bonjour Chris, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon grand, dit Elena en serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Elena, Caroline. Vous êtes en retard, affirma Piper en prenant un air faussement fâché.

- Désolé Piper, on est sorties, on a bu et on a pas vu le temps passer et on a eu du mal à se réveiller.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Quand on sort, on assume. Vous saviez que vous deviez venir ici, c'est comme ça depuis près de 5 ans. C'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

- On est désolées maman, dirent-elles dans une parfaite synchronisation tout en prenant un air de petites filles punies.

- Bon allez, à table tout le monde, ordonna Piper, un petit sourire en coin.

Tout le monde s'assit à la table remplie de nourriture, en passant près de Piper, Elena, qui était a gauche et Caroline, qui était à droite firent un bisous sur la joue de la sorcière en même temps, arrachant un petit cri de surprise et un soupir d'exaspération à la femme.

Le dîner se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Caroline, ne tenant plus sur place après un énième regard de sa meilleure amie, ne l'interpelle juste avant l'arrivée du dessert.  
- Bon, ça suffit, dis moi ce qui se passe, Elena, s'écria Caroline.  
- Mais rien du tout voyons, répondit-elle embarrassée devant le silence de la pièce et le regard appuyé de son amie.  
- Elena ne me ment pas.

- Qui veut un dessert ?, demanda Piper, espérant ainsi qu'elles ne commencent de disputes.

- On est ici depuis plus de deux heures et tu n'as pas arrêté de me lancer des regards indécis, sans oublier le réveil de ce matin. Alors, j'en ai marre, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

- Pas de dessert alors, dit une Piper dépitée en se rasseyant.

- Bon très bien. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un message de Matt, il nous invite à rencontrer la famille de sa petite amie.

- C'est super, mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Matt sortait avec Rebekah ?

- Et alors ? Ça a peut-être changer, après tout, le message disait « rencontrer » non ?

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Seulement, tu as dû le remarquer, j'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure avant le plat principal. C'était Matt, je lui ai demandé des précisions et il m'a avoué que la famille en question sont les Mikaelsons.

- Très bien. Décline gentillement l'invitation.

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, mais il m'a affirmé qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, on lui devait bien ça. Qu'on est sa famille et qu'ils sont sa nouvelle famille et qu'il veut qu'on « co-existe » sans se taper dessus.

- Oh, c'est méchant de jouer la carte du « vous me devez bien ça ». J'y crois pas, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je sais, moi c'est pareil. Mais il a raison, on lui doit bien ça. Et puis, il serait peut-être temps d'essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ?

- Enterrer la hache de guerre ? Si je me souviens bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une guerre mais plus un massacre. Klaus a tué ta tante, il t'a utilisé comme banque de sang et il a ...

- Le passé est le passé, et n'oublie pas que Stefan lui a volé les cercueils occupés par sa famille et j'ai poignardé Rebekah dans le dos alors qu'on était amies. Dans le genre, on était pas mieux non plus.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je peux pas les revoir.

- Les revoir ? Ou le revoir, demanda Coop, le mari de Phoebe.

- Oh toi, le cupidon de pacotille, tais-toi et occupe toi de ta femme.

- On dirait qu'il a touché un point sensible, affirma Phoebe.

- Bon je peux servir le dessert à présent, demanda Piper alors qu'elle partait déjà dans la cuisine.

- Tu y vas si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que j'y aille.

***° Klaus Mikaelson °***

Appartement de Chicago.

Le silence régnait dans cet appartement ayant une vue imprenable sur le « Lincoln Park », seul le bruits de coups de pinceaux rompaient ce calme bienfaisant. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer une légère brise rafraîchissant la pièce. Étrangement, à cette heure de la journée, la ville était silencieuse, comme si, la nature était en communion avec l'esprit du peintre, comme si elle comprenait et respectait son besoin de solitude.

Il était debout, devant ce tableau aux mille et une couleur qui s'annonçait sans nul doute parfait.

Il pouvait aller n'importe où, n'importe quand, mais en cette chaude journée d'été, il était dans ce grand appartement vide de toute vie hormis la sienne, en train de peindre. Il avait l'impression de ce fait, d'être coupé du reste de l'humanité, seul dans ce monde dévasté par les meurtriers, les politiciens, et autres cons dans le genre.

Non, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle et ne peignait qu'elle. Elle et elle seule depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, il y a presque six ans de cela.

Il la peignait, la dessinait, sur des tableaux, des fresques, des cahiers, tel qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs et dans ses rêves, dans ses espoirs et ses fantasmes. Ne se dessinant que très rarement, mais quand il le faisait, il la tenait dans ses bras, par la main ou parfois, il était de dos et lui faisait connaître mille et un plaisir. Il la peignait, la dessinait à Mystic Falls, à Chicago, dans son appartement, dans son lit, sur le toit, sur la jetée, dans l'eau, se baladant dans Grant Park, émerveillée par la beauté de la vue qu'offrait la Tour Eiffel, par les créations abritées par le Louvre, émerveillée par le monde entier, ne voyant que sa beauté. Oui, il la peignait et la dessinait dans n'importe quel endroit, habillée dans une longue et lourde robe des années 1800 ou vêtue d'un simple drap, concentrée, mâchouillant un crayon en pinçant les lèvres tout en bossant sur un énième devoir d'école ou tout simplement libre, courant dans les bois, les cheveux au vent.

Elle était devenue une obsession, il ne pouvait plus la faire partir de sa tête. Pas après les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble alors qu'il était encore dans le corps de Tyler. Ils avaient ri, s'étaient disputés, s'étaient sauvés mutuellement, ils s'étaient embrassés mais il l'empêchait toujours d'aller plus loin, car il savait que quand elle connaîtrait la vérité, elle l'aurait détestée encore plus.

Puis un jour, elle l'a sut, elle lui en avait voulu quelques jours mais elle était revenue auprès de lui et elle l'avait embrassée. La surprise était telle qu'il n'avait pas réagit quand elle lui avait arrachée son t-shirt, ce n'est que quand elle avait posée ses mains sur son torse nu qu'il avait repris possession du contrôle de son corps. Évidemment qu'il était sous le choc, elle venait de l'embrasser, pas que ce soit la première fois mais à présent qu'elle savait, elle l'embrassait lui, lui Klaus. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des coups, à tout sauf à ça. Alors, il l'avait arrêter, parce que bien qu'il en rêvait, qu'il la voulait, qu'il la désirait, il voulait passer le pas avec elle, mais avec son propre corps. Et elle l'avait bien compris, le mois suivant, ils l'avaient passé ensemble, à s'embrasser, à se balader, à parler. Chacun connaissait les moindres secrets de l'autre à présent, elle avait fait renaître en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille, évidemment.

Mais ce rêve, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve, s'était arrêté quand Bonnie l'avait remis dans son corps, quand Tyler avait retrouvé le contrôle du sien. Caroline s'était alors précipitée dans les bras du jeune loup et lui avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère. C'était lent et douloureux. La voir l'embrasser lui, le tenir dans ses bras, lui sourire. Oui, elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle s'était jouée de lui mais au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il le méritait, que c'était un juste retour des choses, une punition pour tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de sa longue vie. Il avait alors quitté la ville, sans le dire à personne, seule sa famille savait, mais même eux, bien qu'ils se doutaient du pourquoi, ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre leur frère et la jeune blonde.

La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa le silence et le sortit de ses pensées. Il déposa son pinceau, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha après avoir regardé qui le dérangeait.

- Rebekah, chère sœur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Bonjour Klaus, j'ai... j'ai un service à te demander, c'est très important pour moi que tu le fasse, demanda une Rebekah anxieuse de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Tout va bien ?, demanda Klaus soudain nerveux à l'idée que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à sa jeune sœur.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, c'est juste que ..., hésita la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rebekah ?, insista-t-il.

- Bon, je vais être directe. Matt et moi avons décidés d'inviter tout le monde pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Par tout le monde, tu entends ...

- Oui, Klaus, tout le monde. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne ...

- S'il te plaît Klaus, tu me dois bien ça après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, le coupa Rebekah.

- Bon très bien, tu peux compter sur moi, se résigna l'hybride.

Elle avait raison, il lui devait bien ce petit effort. Et puis, après tout, cela pourra peut-être lui permettre de conquérir Caroline une bonne fois pour toute. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il reprit son pinceau et le trempa dans la peinture.

***° Kol Mikaelson °***

À Seattle.

Kol était assis en haut du Space Needle, un bouteille de Bourbon à moitié vide à la main, admirant la vue que lui offrait celle que l'on appelait « La Cité d'Émeraude ».

Il regardait les lumières de la ville d'éteindre les unes après les autres d'un air absent, il fixait ces humains grouillant comme des fourmis dans les rues, se dépêchant de rentrer chez eux. Il lui arrivait parfois de les envier.

Il jalousait ces personnes qui ignoraient tout de ce qui les entourait, ne pensant qu'à leurs petits problèmes, ne se doutant aucunement du monde qui se cachait derrière le leur. Il n'enviait pas leur mortalité, loin de là, il n'avait souhaité être de nouveau humain qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Non, il enviait leur ignorance, leur insouciance, le fait qu'ils pensaient vivre dans un monde dépourvu de magie, sans créatures surnaturelles, ne soupçonnant pas ce que la magie faisait pour eux. Et bien qu'elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, il la détestait. La magie lui avait tout pris. Sa mortalité, sa famille, ses amis, son humanité, sa liberté. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il adorait être un vampire mais parfois, l'éternité le lassait, ne pas avoir de limites l'ennuyait, aucun interdit, aucune surprise, aucun risque.

Mais par dessus tout, il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu, un monstre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le vampirisme qui l'avait transformé ainsi. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, c'était comme si ... il se sentait obligé de tuer, parce qu'après tous ces siècles, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la douleur. Et le seul moment de répit à cette constante douleur était le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en sentant le sang chaud de sa dernière victime couler dans sa gorge et ne voulant pas gâcher ce plaisir, pour pouvoir le ressentir plus longtemps, il tuait ses victimes.

Bien qu'impulsif, un trait de caractère de famille, il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, il recherchait juste un moyen d'oublier sa peine. Ce qu'il avait traversé au cours de sa longue vie l'avait profondément bouleversé et changé. Évidemment, tout le monde pensait, y compris sa famille, qu'il n'était qu'un mec impulsif, incapable de contrôler son agressivité. Aucun ne se doutait qu'en réalité, il était en colère contre la magie et contre lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché plus loin, et ça le convenait très bien. Seul Elijah savait à quel point il était blessé et vide à l'intérieur, seul lui savait pourquoi. Seul lui savait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été présent lorsque son monde s'était écroulé.

Après ça, son frère, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, avait essayé de lui parler mais il l'avait violemment envoyé balader. Depuis, il n'avait plus dit un mot à ce propos, il n'avait plus tenté quoi que ce soit. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait laissé éclater sa rage sur tout ce qui passait. Les années avaient défilées et un jour alors qu'ils étaient tous à la Nouvelle-Orléans, son frère l'avait poignardé. Il avait été imprudent et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Klaus avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais têtu comme il était, il avait dû utiliser la dague pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer.

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, non, il lui avait sauvé la vie en le faisant. Non, si il lui en voulait, c'était pour ce qui avait suivi après. Il avait alors passé un siècle endormi dans un cercueil. Un long siècle coincé dans un sommeil sans rêves, lui laissant le temps de ressasser le passé et malheureusement pour lui, les images, les souvenirs qui se rejouaient dans sa tête étaient toujours les mêmes. Les mêmes souvenirs douloureux qui l'avaient poussé à être encore plus imprudent que d'ordinaire.

Il s'était endormi seulement pour se réveiller un siècle plus tard, dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. L'évolution de l'humanité avait toujours été plus ou moins lente à se développer mais avec l'air scientifique, l'air moderne, le monde entier avait fait un bond en avant. Télévision, téléphone, ordinateur, voiture, tout lui avait été étranger à son réveil. Il avait rapidement appris à s'adapter, évidemment. L'avantage d'être immortel, c'est qu'on avait une grande facilité à s'adapter aux changements.

Mais le pire était qu'il s'était réveillé dans sa ville natale. Un endroit où il s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Il s'était donc dit qu'il allait quitter la ville après le bal organisé par sa mère, il avait pris sur lui et attendu, mais jamais il n'avait prévu ce qui allait arriver. Il avait rencontré le dernier être humain connu de la famille Petrova, une famille qui était à l'origine du malheur qui avait séparé les Mikaelsons. Quand il avait vu Elena entrer dans la résidence, il avait d'abord cru avoir affaire à un véritable sosie de Tatia et Katherine, du point de vue physique mais aussi de la personnalité. Il s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur, en observant bien, il l'avait trouvé différente. Elle était forte, compatissante, altruiste, pure, il s'était rapidement retrouvé à court de mots pour la décrire. Plus tard, quand il eut le bonheur de la connaître mieux, il l'avait comparé à une lumière. Une lumière encerclée par des ombres, des âmes sombres, qui voulaient l'avoir, pour éclairer leur monde. Et il avait alors compris pourquoi les Salvatore étaient tellement attirés par elle. Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait faire ressentir des émotions pures à un monstre. Elle était la seule chose que chaque âme sombre recherchait. Une lumière. Et il s'était surpris à être une de ses âmes, une de ses âmes sombres qui avaient besoin de sa lumière. Mais lorsqu'il avait eu la chance de toucher sa lumière, il s'était brutalement éloigné. Il la désirait, mais il ne voulait pas l'avoir, elle n'était pas faite pour lui.

Il était donc parti à Seattle se replonger dans sa douleur. Tout fonctionnait bien, jusqu'à ce que sa chère sœur l'appelle ce matin. Le voilà donc forcé de rejoindre sa famille dans une semaine pour une durée indéterminée pour faire la paix avec les amis de Matt. Il allait se retrouver face à elle, alors qu'il avait mis tant d'efforts à l'éviter. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait esquiver ce séjour, il savait aussi que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir l'affronter. Il appréhendait tellement cette rencontre.

***° Rebekah, Elijah et Finn Mikaelson °***

Maison familliale de New York.

Rebekah était assise sur le canapé en cuir du salon, en train de visionner un film avec ses frères. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était arrivée dans la résidence de ses frères aînés et elle les avait trouvés en train de lire et de boire du whisky. Il lui avait fallu près de quinze minutes pour convaincre Elijah de laisser tomber sa lecture et de venir la rejoindre pour regarder un film. Finn, lui, avait été très facile à amadouer, depuis son réveil, il avait rattrapé le temps perdu et comblé ses lacunes et était devenu un grand fan de la télévision. C'est donc assis sur le fauteuil en cuir, en train de regarder le premier Underworld, avec une tasse de sang et du pop-corn que Matt les retrouva après son dernier examen. Bien qu'ils l'avaient entendu, aucun, pas même Rebekah n'était venu l'accueillir, seul Elijah s'était contenté d'un bienvenue, très vite coupé par un Finn absorbé par le film, quémandant le silence. Ce n'est que quand il arriva dans le salon, devant la télévision qu'il compris le pourquoi, ce qui l'amusait toujours. Il trouvait très ironique que deux des plus vieux vampires au monde soient fan de films fantastiques et plus particulièrement ceux basés sur les vampires. Pourtant tout ce qu'on voyait à la télévision était faux, seule une petite partie des caractéristiques montrées dans les films étaient réels, comme le soleil ou le pieu dans le coeur mais la plupart du temps, ça s'arrêtait à ça. Et pourtant, Finn et Rebekah adoraient ces films. Seul Elijah faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme mesuré.

Il passa derrière le canapé et se pencha vers Rebekah pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la tirant presque immédiatement du film.

- Salut toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, répondit-il en l'embrassant. J'ai reçu les réponses des filles et de Jeremy, ils viennent tous.

- Pareil pour Klaus et Kol, mais en même temps je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix.

- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, rigola-t-il. Ah j'allais oublier, Bonnie et Jeremy seront en retard de quelques jours à cause de la fac et de leur travail.

- Et bien, ça nous laissera peut-être le temps de régler nos problèmes avec les filles.

- Tes problèmes, ma puce, moi je n'ai rien contre elles.

- Oh tu m'avais comprise.

Oui, il l'avait comprise. Et il espérait de tout coeur que les problèmes entre Rebekah et Elena allaient s'arranger.


End file.
